youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Zhang
Tanya '''(born February 9, 1996) known as ASkylitAvenue', is a growing Canadian YouTube blogger, actress, chef & internet personality that has been filming vlogs, challenges, collabs, cooking, inspirational, and other hilarious videos since December of 2011. She currently has 27,000+ subscribers and 3,900,000+ total views. Tanya is well known for referencing and using "marinated bean salad" in her videos. Once a month, she releases an episode of Ask Tanya. YouTube History On December 24, 2011, Tanya uploaded her first YouTube video which was a lip dub to Taylor Swift's popular track, "Mine." From December 2011 to February 2012, Tanya was very inactive. In March 2012, Tanya began to post travel vlogs of herself in San Francisco, New York City and Disney World. Soon after, she uploaded her first big hit video which was a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLsofSwdISo ''My Strange Addiction parody] that received a lot of negative comments at first, due to a rumour that it was a real episode. It wasn't until March of 2013 when Tanya became more active on her channel. From August 2013 to March 2014, Tanya also uploaded every Tuesday on SimpleCollab. In September of 2013, Tanya began uploading videos every 2-3 days on her main channel. After an entire year of keeping up with a 2-3 day consecutive schedule, which is increasingly more than the average YouTuber, Tanya retired to uploading only on Saturdays due to being accepted into a film university in October 2014. Popularity Tanya's channel began to rapidly grow in June of 2013 when her Smoothie Challenge went viral across YouTube. In July of 2013, Tanya hit 1,000 subscribers. The trend continued as she hit 2,000 in August 2013, 3,000 in September 2013, and 4,000 in October of 2013. In January of 2014, for the first time ever, Tanya hit both of the 6,000 and 7,000 subscriber milestone marks in a single month. On April 2nd, 2014, Tanya hit 10,000 subscribers. On the last week of June 2014, Tanya reached 14,000 subscribers. A week later, she hit 15,000, which was the quickest she's ever gained 1,000 subscribers. Until five days after that when she hit 16,000. Below are Tanya's top 5 most popular videos: Challenges Tanya is well known for collabing with her friends to complete challenge videos. Marinated bean salad is frequently used and referenced in her videos with her friend Ashlie . Tanya has also been known to create original challenges that are also very popular. Below is a list of all of the challenges that Tanya has done on her channel, from oldest to most recent. SimpleCollab On July 21, 2013, Tanya auditioned for a collab channel (SimpleCollab) which was created by fellow collab-mate, Simon Karterud. Sometime later, it was announced that Tanya made it into the collab and would upload every Tuesday. On August 27, 2013, Tanya posted her first introduction video on the channel where she beat her own record of saying the alphabet backwards in 2.2 seconds. The channel has 1,200+* subscribers, 55,000+* views, and is currently inactive. It ended sometime in March 2014. VlogAvenue On October 15, 2013, Tanya opened a new channel (VlogAvenue) dedicated to any vlogs that didn't make it onto her main channel. On January 5th, 2013, Tanya stated that she will begin "daily-ish" vlogging on this channel on the days where she does not have school. So far, the channel only has six videos and 1,000+* subscribers. ASkylitGames On January 24th, 2014, Tanya announced the launch of a new channel by popular demand (ASkylitGames) dedicated to the gameplay of Minecraft & The Sims 3. Tanya notes that her gaming channel is unique from others as she offers to film episodes of Minecraft with fellow fans. So far, the channel only has three videos and 500+* subscribers. To request to film/play Minecraft with Tanya, you can email her at: ASkylitGames@gmail.com The following details must be included in your e-mail: - Your name/age - Your timezone - Your Skype username - Your YouTube channel URL - Your Minecraft username P.O. Box On November 10, 2013, Tanya revealed her new P.O. Box and allowed fans to send in letters. In the video, she explains that packages will be shown in future videos. Though the address is in Westbank, British Columbia, Tanya states that she lives an hour away. Letters and packages can be sent to: ASkylitAvenue P.O. Box 32086 London Po Westbank, BC, V4T 3E0 Canada YouTube Gatherings Tanya attended VidCon in 2013 with her friend Shyla. The gathering was held from August 1–3, 2013 at the Anaheim Convention Center. The conference sold out a month in advance with attendance reaching 12,000. Tanya met a few of her own fans at the conference and was also able to meet many of her biggest inspirations which includes Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17) and Joey Graceffa (JoeyGraceffa). She has also posted a photo album titled "Vidcon 2013" on her fan Facebook of herself with all of the YouTubers that she met. 1374281 705063076189072 1268394517 n.jpg|ASkyLightAvenue & Joey Graceffa (2013) Meghan.jpg|ASkyLightAvenue & Strawburry17 (2013) During June of 2014, Tanya attended the 5th Annual Vidcon at the Anaheim Convention Center in California. With an attendance of 18,000 content creators and viewers, Tanya met a large portion of her fanbase. Many of the fans posted photos with Tanya on Instagram and Twitter, in which Tanya retweeted or reposted some of them. She was also able to meet her biggest inspiration, Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17). Alongside YouTubers, Tanya met many famous Viners at the >convention center as well. During Vidcon, Tanya collabed with fellow rising YouTuber friends such as Zedakiah Koterba (ZedakiahSings), Jerry Maestas (JustJerry13), Tylor & Gabriella Skory (TheSkorys), and EmmyLou Barden (EmmyReads). Below are photos of Tanya from the event 59 (1).jpg|ASkyLightAvenue on the Vidcon Red Carpet 66.jpg|ASkyLightAvenue & ZedakiahSings 86 (1).jpg|ASkyLightAvenue & Strawburry 17 123.jpg|ASkyLightAvenue & WeeklyChris Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 6.55.52 PM.png|ASkyLightAvenue with fans Other Social Networks Below are the official social networks that are run by Tanya herself. Any others that claim to be her are fake. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger